The Kanto Region
Kanto is one of the oldest regions in the world. It is a good mixture of islands and land, with the names of the cities and towns taking after colors. Culture and Lifestyles The people of Kanto are sophisticated and reserved, they value silent strength and the power of words over brute strength. Because of this, many people are involved in business, though there are also a lot of manual labor workers, especially due to the rich amount of minerals and gem stones throughout the region. Trainers here are treated as a very serious and high standing profession, many people head to the universities in the major cities - the most notable being Celadon University in Celadon City. Silph Co and Team Rocket are also big presences here. The breakthrough of the Master Ball and the cloning of the original Mew has led to Kanto's Pokemon studies being very scientifically orientated and there are conventions held where scientists present their findings. Because of all of this, it's known as "The Land of Innovation". Geography Kanto is temperate in climate with a volcano present, the town of Cinnabar having been settled on top of it. Terrain is generally forests and plains, though there are quite a few mountains so Kanto is usually described as rough to travelers. There may have also been more volcanoes present in the past, which explains why despite only the island of Cinnabar having a volcano, crops are difficult to grow everywhere. Locations Pallet City - Mythical home of Blue, Green, Yellow and Red. Viridian City Pewter City Cerulean City - Home to the largest Pokemon university in the world Vermilion City Lavender Town Fuschia City Saffron City Cinnibar Island Indigo Plateau Technology The birthplace of much of the technology used by the other regions, Kanto is where the Master Ball and Mewtwo were born. Most Pokeball technology is developed here. Speedy trains are largely used to get around and armored buses, cars are also used though they are a rarity and usually only owned by the wealthy due to the cars being Pokemon durable, a technology they are careful to only export in limited numbers. Mythology Myths are where Kanto falls short, many of the very few that existed have faded from the memory of the general populace, though they regard themselves as the birth place of Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. Because of this, they have updated Pallet Town as Pallet City and made it a focal point for budding trainers. The region does however seem to have a great deal of respect for legendary Pokemon, but not as myths or great beings of power. Rather, and scientific mysteries that need to be studied. History Kanto was one of the first places both humans and Pokemon have been recorded living. Early on in history it had been discovered that most of humanity was confined to the Kanto region, though confined they found out was not quite the right word. Humanity had been pinned down by group of legendaries and the humans in Kanto were all that were left. Making their final stand, they fought back against the legendaries and won, but at a cost. Humanity was almost wiped out as a whole as a result. Thus, humanity had to rekindle itself in Kanto, which could now be considered the "re" birth place of humans. They built up slowly, and eventually, the Pokeball was designed by carving Apricorns, and used to capture Pokemon and help humanity to survive further. Eventually humans went separate ways and explore other regions. While this history isn't as well known by everyone, by the people of Kanto it is treated as a harsh reality that it occurred, and despite happening several hundred years ago, many of them will never forget it. Typical Pokemon The Kanto Region is home to the "first" recorded 151 Pokemon, from Bulbasaur to Mewtwo. They have been very strict on invasive species of Pokemon from other regions and at one point didn't even allow them with tourists. Category:Regions